In JP 2009-126550 A, there is described a packaging apparatus that packages an article to be packaged by covering the article to be packaged with a stretched film and by overlapping a peripheral edge portion of the film below the article to be packaged. The packaging apparatus is provided with a heating unit that heats the film positioned below the article to be packaged that has been packaged. In the packaging apparatus, the film is heat sealed (welded) by the peripheral edge portion of the overlapped film contacting an upper surface of the heating unit.